A packaging system which is easy to open is very desirable. When a user must form an aperture in a bag by means of a cutting tool in order to use the contents, it is necessary to have such a tool to accomplish it. In addition, such an operation may prove to be difficult and, on occasion, dangerous.
Moreover, an aperture made with a cutting tool frequently proves to be aesthetically displeasing. If the aperture is made too small, it is necessary to tear the wall of the bag, aggravating the operation which was previously carried out.